The Storm is Coming
by InuyashaForever14
Summary: He's an assassin.  She's his target.  THey are both caught in an explosion of love.  And the storm is yet to come... Full and better summary inside!  Rated M for violence and future citrus.
1. The Clouds Begin to Form

**The Storm is Coming**

_Summary__Like the rain, they have fallen for each other. And like all other relationships, they have their clashes. But as the thunder rolls and roars with all it's might, they try to run and take shelter. When the lightning flashes for the first time, his true self, his true reason is revealed. Then comes the second burst of lightning. It strikes down their love and separates them. Even though she has lost him through the black clouds, she keeps on running. The rain starts pouring down and washing over her. She gets a feeling and she can't breath. She can't decide if its the storm that's causing her to drown or her own tears._

_This is a tale of two who's worlds crashed and were caught in the biggest and most frightful storm of love, betrayal, trust, and life. Not even Mother Nature's strongest storm could have a chance against it. So how can these two? Well... they say that love conquers all. _

**Hello my fellow readers! My name is Virginia! Some of you may have read my other works, but most of you probably have not. This story is new for me since the main coupling is not InuyashaxKagome. This story is indeed a RINxSESSHOUMARU! If you are not fond of this pairing then I suggest you turn back now because it will NOT be anything other than that. This story was something that I started about a year ago, but I left it be for a while and just recently picked it back up. I am dying to know what you all think of it so far!!! Please be HONEST, and give me whatever SUGGESTIONS you may think of! A little criticism never hurt anybody. I ask that no one BASH me though. If you don't like the story you can say so, but don't call me names or bad mouth my writing please. Thank you all for reading and giving me your thoughts!! I will enjoy reading them!!**

**Virginia **

_**Chapter One:**__** The Clouds Begin to Form**_

A tall, sleek man with a luminous silver mane that flowed down his well-toned backside, grunted as he rolled over to pick up his sounding cell phone. Using his razor sharp claw, he flipped the phone open to see if the person who was calling was worth talking to. Caller ID read 'Yukio'. He let out yet another loud grunt wondering what the heck he wanted so early in the morning. He pressed the green 'send' key and put the phone up to his ear and spoke into it with an annoyed tone.

"This better be good, ass wipe." he said.

"Don't toy with me, Sesshoumaru. I have a very important job for you." Yukio replied.

"Great. Who do I get to kill now?" Sesshoumaru questioned. He took his free hand and pushed it against the soft sheets beneath him so that he was now sitting up and leaning against the headboard. Yukio's reply had spiked an interest in him. Even if it was four in the morning.

"There is a woman who I need to be dead." Yukio began to explain.

"A woman? You need _me_ to kill a woman?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Yes. But before you kill her, you must get close with her." he explained further.

"Why?"

"Because she has an object that is very precious to me. And I need it." Yukio replied.

"Why can't you just send one of the others to steal it, then kill her, instead of wasting me time?" Sesshoumaru asked, annoyance infiltrating his voice once again.

"Don't you think we've tried that!? I would only come to you if I really needed your expert skills." Yukio raged. He took a deep breath to calm down before he spoke again. "The only way to get to this object is by getting her to trust you. The object has a barrier that not even out strongest weapons can break. It only allows those who are extremely close to her in. And I need you on this assignment because I can't have any mistakes."

"And why is this object so important to you?" Sesshoumaru interrogated.

"You will see in time, Sesshoumaru."

"Don't play games, you know I despise games."

"Well, this time you'll just have to play it to see what the outcome is." Yukio stated as he smirked. Sesshoumaru growled into the phone, letting Yukio know that he wasn't to pleased with his response.

"Now, now, Sesshoumaru. For our top assassin, you sure do ask too many questions."

"No, I just can't understand why you would send me out to do a rookies job." Sesshoumaru sneered.

"I have my reasons. Now, here is the information of the woman..."

Beams of sunlight peeked into a small bedroom, chasing away the darkness that threatened to linger. Individual rays shined down upon a pale skinned figure instantly bringing a sensational warmth to her. A young woman stretched her aching, twenty-two year old muscles as she began to stir from her once peaceful sleep. In the far distance, the woman could hear the town square clock chiming, signaling to all of Tokyo that a new hour had arrived. The woman unconsciously counted each chime in her head. '_One..._' she counted as the first chime sounded. '_Two..._' she thought. As the clock chimed for the ninth time, the woman began to panic. '_Please don't chime again...'_ She pleaded with the clock. Her eyes flew open when she heard the sound of the tenth chime.

"Crap! My exam is in fifteen minutes!" the woman yelled, jerking her covers off of her and jumping out of her queen sized bed. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and threw them on. She grabbed a hoodie, her books, and her keys as she put on her running shoes. Her feet moved as fast as she could move them as she ran out of her apartment, down the stairs and onto the busy streets of Tokyo. She weaved in and out of the crowds as she made her way towards the one place she dreaded the most, Tokyo University. She heard a loud vroom beside her but she decided to ignore since the only thing on her mind was getting to that exam on time. She was nearing an intersection and she looked both ways to see if anything was coming. When the woman didn't see any vehicles she decided not to slow down and just sprint across the street. But her feet were brought to a stop when a man on a motorcycle came to a screeching halt in front of her.

"Are you crazy!?" the woman yelled.

"Over you sweet heart." the man replied as he flashed her a cocky grin.

The woman rolled her eyes and moved to go around the man and his black and silver ride. "Thanks, but I have somewhere to be." the woman replied.

"You'll never get to your exam on time." he stated. The woman turned on her heels as the words left the man's mouth.

"How did you know I was going to an exam?" She asked with suspicion as her eyes narrowed.

"Young woman in her early twenties running down the street with messy hair and books in her hand. You automatically assume she's late for an exam." the man answered.

"Yea... well..." the woman started.

"You won't make it and you know it. Hop on and I'll get you there in five minutes."

"No thank you, I'd rather run." she replied.

"You know... I remember hearing something about if you are late to an exam, they don't allow you to take it and you fail the exam..." he stated. "But if you want to fail..." the man said as he revved up his bike.

She bit her lip as she quickly thought about her situation. When she heard the engine roar she instantly yelled. "Wait!"

"Yes?" the man questioned.

"You know where Tokyo University is?" the woman asked. She could almost feel the man smirking at her, knowing that he won.

"Put this on and get on." he said, handing her a helmet of her own. She grabbed the helmet and put it on while she boarded the back of the bike. For the first time she saw the man's long silver mane that flowed down his back.

'_That's strange, he must be a demon...'_ the woman thought as she examined his features. A loud scream erupted from her mouth when the man gagged the motorcycle and sped off onto the streets. The woman wrapped her arms around the strange man and held on tight for fear of falling off.

"Are you trying to kill me!?" the woman yelled. The man stayed silent as he swerved in and out of traffic. He slammed on his brakes and skidded into the parking lot of Tokyo University, causing the woman to crash into his back. '_Wow, he's really muscular...'_ she thought as her cheeks became rosy. She took a deep breath and yelped when she felt his strong arms wrap around her delicate waste and lift her from the back of the bike. She opened her honey dew eyes to see the man boarding his bike.

"You are going to be late if you don't get going." he said as he drove off into the distance.

"Wait! You forgot your..." she yelled but when the man showed no sign of stopping she stopped yelling as she finished her sentence, "...helmet." she whispered. She looked at the black helmet that now rested in her hands and sighed.

"Hey Rin! Come on!" came a voice. The woman turned around and nodded to her friend and ran with her to their classroom.

'_I didn't even get his name or see his face...'_ Rin thought to herself as she sat down in her seat and prepared for her exam.

"Time is up. Pencils down and turn in your test." came the voice of the professor. Rin groaned as she quickly jotted down her last answer. She grabbed her books, being sure not to forget the helmet, and turned in her exam. Her friends were waiting for her outside the class room as she walked out.

"Man, that test was a killer!" Rin said to them.

"Yea! I don't think I did very well!" said a girl with long brown hair that was tied in a pony tail.

"Yea right Sango! You best subject is Calculus!" came another girl who had raven hair that flowed mid way down her back.

"Kagome is right, Sango. You probably aced the exam!" Rin added.

"I hope so!" Sango said. She glanced at the black helmet that rested in Rin's hands. "You drive a motorcycle now or something?" she questioned.

"Oh... well... not exactly." Rin replied as the three walked into the parking lot.

"Then why are you carrying a helmet?" Kagome asked.

"Um... well... uh..." Rin replied. She had just found the words to explain when she heard a familiar roar. A mere second later, a black and silver motorcycle skidded in front of them. A man with a long silver man spoke, directing his voice at Rin.

"Get on." he said, not taking a notice to Rin's friends. Rin stood there in front of the bike, mouth agape and her eyes wide with shock. "Well, are you going to get on or are you just going to stand there?" he questioned.

"I... what are you doing here?" Rin asked.

"I thought you might want to hitch a ride and I was in the area so.." the man explained.

"Uh... you don't have to..." Rin started.

"Well I am so put your damn helmet on and get on." he said, frustration began to seep into his voice.

"Well, isn't someone impatient... Sesshoumaru?" came a voice from behind Rin. The man jerked his attention to an all to familiar raven-haired woman.

"Shit..." he mumbled as the woman smirked at him. Sesshoumaru let his foot off the brake and with a quick turn of his wrist, the rubber of the tires squealed as he sped off towards downtown Tokyo.

Rin stood, her mouth still agape and helmet in hand. She slowly turned towards her raven-haired friend.

"Kagome, do you know him?"

**END CHAPTER**

**Hello again! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!! Please REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW some more and tell me what you thought! I love hearing everyone's thoughts! Please and thank you! I will update as soon as I finish writing the second chapter which should be within the week! **

**Virginia**


	2. The Clouds Darken

**The Storm is Coming**

_**Authors Note:**_ _I want to thank all of you for reading and ESPECIALLY thank all who reviewed! Thank you so much! I'm going to make this short and sweet so you all can get to reading chapter TWO of 'The Storm is Coming'! woo! I'm so excited!_

**Disclaimer:** **I forgot to put this in the first chapter but it's here now! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY!! (Except Yukio I guess.. I made him up so yea..)**

**Chapter Two:**_**The Clouds Darken**_

The Woman with long brown locks stared at her friend awaiting a reply as to how she knew the strange man on the motorcycle.

"You could say that." Kagome replied.

"How?" Rin questioned.

"That is not the question at hand. The question is, how do _you_ know him?" Kagome interrogated. In the near distance you could hear the bell ring, signaling to all students that they had five minutes to get to their next scheduled class. "Hold that thought! I have a second class today so I need to get going! Tell me later when I come over to your apartment!" Kagome yelled. Rin waved to her friend and said her goodbyes to the other woman, Sango, and began to walk to the ice-cream shop where she worked. She had one single thought plaguing her mind.

'_How does Kagome know that man?'_ she pondered.

Sesshoumaru sped down the highway, weaving in and out of traffic ignoring the loud horns of the cars he cut off. He quickly switched lanes and sped down an exit ramp, not showing any signs of stopping. With a sharp ninety degree turn, he raced down a street of condominiums.

'_Fuck, what was his address again?'_ he thought. He spotted a motorcycle just like his only it was red and silver. The side of the bike read 'Cut me off and I'll cut you.' '_That's his motorcycle alright…'_ he concluded. Sesshoumaru slammed on his brakes and parked right behind the other motorcycle. He took his helmet off revealing his cold, golden amber orbs than any woman would get lost in. Sesshoumaru sprinted to the door of the condo and banged on it with his fist.

"I'm coming! Stop banging on the fucking door!" he heard a voice growl from the inside. The door flung open to reveal a half demon who resembled Sesshoumaru's appearance. "You…" he sneered. "What the hell do you want?" Sesshoumaru paid no attention as he shoved his way through the hanyou and let himself into the condo. "Hey! I never invited you in! Get the hell out!"

"Do you know a woman by the name of Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Don't just ignore me asswipe!" he yelled. Sesshoumaru growled at the hanyou letting him know that he meant business.

"Do you know her or not, Inuyasha!?" Sesshoumaru roared.

"Yea, she's one of Kagome's friends… why?" Inuyasha asked wanting some answers. It must have been pretty serious for him to say his name.

"Shit… How familiar are you and Kagome with this girl?"

"She's cool I guess. She's one of Kagome's best friends so I guess that makes her best friend by association for me… Why are you asking? You still haven't answered my questions!"

"Because little brother…" Sesshoumaru sneered. "…I'm working."

Inuyasha was confused but once he replayed Sesshoumaru's words in his head his eyes grew wide.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yea, you're right! FUCK!" Sesshoumaru yelled with him.

"Fuck! This if fucking bullshit! Fuck! Yukio is after Rin!?"

"Yes… and he has put me to the task…" Sesshoumaru replied as he calmed down.

"No! I won't allow it! Hurt Kagome's friend and you hurt Kagome! I will not have my girlfriend crying because my brother killed her friend! Tell that bastard no!" Inuyasha yelled. In a swift moment he was up against the wall with Sesshoumaru's hand to his throat.

"You know the rules. Once you accept its either your victims death or your own death. And anyone who opposes is killed! Do you want that!? Do you want to die just to keep your bitch from crying!? Fucking mutt! Do you NOT think that she would cry her eyes out if you were DEAD!? FUCKING DEAD!?" Sesshoumaru said through his teeth.

"Well then what the fuck are we supposed to do!?" Inuyasha yelled accepting that Sesshoumaru was indeed correct. A heavy sigh escaped Sesshoumaru's mouth as he released Inuyasha and sat down on the couch.

"I have no fucking clue."

"What does Yukio want with her anyways? Why does he want Rin dead? I'm sure she doesn't owe him any money!" Inuyasha investigated.

"I don't know. All he would tell me is that there is an object that is in her possession and the only way to get to it is to get her to trust you. And then after I do that I am to steal the object and kill her."

"I can't even imagine what Rin could have that Yukio wants so bad. Is there anyway to…"

"No."

"Shit… what are you going to do?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at his elder brother.

"My job." was the reply.

"What!? You mean you're still going through with it!?"

"Do you have that much of a FUCKING thick skull!? If I don't kill this girl, I'm dead! And I'll be damned if I'm going to let some fucking woman who doesn't mean SHIT to me be the cause of my death! So don't you DARE get in my fucking way or I will kill you too." Sesshoumaru shouted. He sent an icy glare towards Inuyasha as he stood up and walked over to the door. "And I encourage you not to that that threat lightly. I will have no hesitation in sinking my claws into your chest and ripping it out myself if you get in my way." With one last glare he slammed the door behind him and hopped on his ride. He could hear Inuyasha yelling from the Condo.

"Fuck you asswhole!"

Sesshoumaru smirked as he sped off towards the headquarters of the assassin agency. '_I'm going to murder that bastard. Yukio… Dammit!' _Sesshoumaru thought. He parked his ride in his reserved parking space and sprinted up the stairs to the twenty-fourth level. He hated elevators, they were so slow. He reached the floor without breaking a sweat and barged into the office doors that read 'Vice President Yukio' along them. A bulky figure sat in a black leather chair at a desk doing god knows what on his high-tech laptop. The man lifted his dark violet eyes from the screen to the silver haired demon that stood in front of him.

"Ah… Sesshoumaru, I wasn't expecting to see you so soon. What brings you to visit? Don't tell me you already killed the girl?" he said almost as if he was mocking Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru smirked as he pulled his fist back and landed it right into Yukio's jaw. Yukio flew backwards as he held onto his jaw in pain. Security guards began to cluster around Sesshoumaru, pointing their weapons at his head as he growled at Yukio.

"Lower your weapons and leave us alone! He's not going to kill me." Yukio ordered. The men were hesitant but they obeyed and they left the room.

"Yet…" Sesshoumaru sneered.

"Now now Sesshoumaru… I didn't catch what you said about why you were here."

"Rule number one: Don't ask questions you already know the answer to." Sesshoumaru whispered just loud enough so he could hear. The dog demon ran at Yukio and sent his fist into his stomach causing Yukio to double over in pain.

"I'm impressed that you found out so quickly. Oh please enlighten me and share how you found out." Yukio coughed, his voice laced with amusement.

"One of her friends recognized me. Rule number two: Don't underestimate me!" Sesshoumaru yelled as he jabbed Yukio in the jaw yet again.

"It was Kagome I presume?" he questioned as he wiped the blood from his busted lip.

"You damn well know who it was and you damn well knew when you asked me to do this job and you damn well did NOT inform me of this information before I accepted! Rule number three: DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" Sesshoumaru roared as he grabbed Yukio's face and brought him up to his eye level. The hand that held Yukio's face glowed a pale green and Yukio yelped in pain. Sesshoumaru threw Yukio against the wall.

"Are you planning on not killing the girl, Sesshoumaru? After all, Kagome-chan is almost like a sister to you now ever since she started dating Inuyasha. I'd hate to have to kill her best friend… But then again, I would hate to have to kill you, my top assassin… what a shame this world has come to be."

"The girl will die. And as soon as I kill her, I'm coming after you." Sesshoumaru barked as he slid out of the door, down the stairs and into the parking lot where he would get on his bike, go home and have himself a nice cold glass of whiskey.

**END CHAPTER**

_**Authors Note: So.. What did you guys think of the SECOND chapter of 'The Storm is Coming'? I know it wasn't that long, but I promise they will get longer! Thank you for reading and please review!!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Virginia**_


End file.
